


【授翻/VD】Yamato 阎魔刀

by 404Drugfound



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Play, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404Drugfound/pseuds/404Drugfound
Summary: 欲求不满蛋  拿哥的刀字面意义捅自己(yamato: 我又做错了什么？原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083089





	【授翻/VD】Yamato 阎魔刀

一声叹息逸出他的唇间，有手指轻柔地捋过他的头发，温软的唇蹭弄着他的，把他从喉咙深处逼出几声粗重的呻吟。一双手掌在他身上逡巡着，裹在皮革手套里的指尖如羽毛轻抚，划过他光裸的躯体上虬结的肌肉。他不由得攥紧了拳头，却随即感到那羽毛般的触碰从皮肤上悄悄溜走了，微不可查，轻如无物。  
但丁恼火地呻吟起来，在半梦半醒间抱怨。你他妈的别闹了。  
他用力翻滚到床的另一边，试图逮住他那行踪不定的老哥，让他也尝尝自食其果的滋味儿------但结果他从床上一下子滚了下去，噗通一声在木地板上摔了个狗啃泥。  
  
他一瞬间便彻底清醒了过来，常年的训练使感官敏锐非常。但丁眨巴眨巴眼睛，睡眼惺忪地环视四周。他茫然地在房间里左看看右看看，指望在某个角落里发现维吉尔的身影，但他啥也没瞅着。  
那就一定是做了个梦了，一个逼真过头的梦，要不是发现自己硬的不行的话，他也不会这么介意的。该死的，他竟然梦到了自己老哥，但丁突然就觉得裤子紧得难受，当务之急他必须想个法子泄了这股邪火，现在立刻马上。  
但丁把自己摔回床铺里，四处打量着屋子里的东西，试图找个什么物件能带给他自家老哥仍在身边陪着他的错觉。  
   
最近他越发地想维吉尔了，双胞胎哥哥和他莫名疏离了许多，每天大清早就起床走人。而在起床这方面，但丁完全是另一个极端，通常等他醒过来维吉尔早就没影了，但丁甚至都看不着他一眼。  
他哥哥每天花大把的时间练刀法，还有和那些从暗影里蹿出来的恶鬼搏斗，他只会偶尔停下来着看书，或者别的什么。  
起初但丁喜欢观察他做这些事，那真是赏心悦目极了，但丁甚至都有些嫉妒他哥哥能随时随地像猫一样优雅。虽然但丁绝对称不上笨手笨脚，但小孪生兄弟的打斗招式远没有那样正统，缺乏维吉尔所拥有的技巧。但丁看着兄长优雅的战斗风格，每次练习时都暗暗模仿。  
但现在，除非维吉尔再喊他一起练剑，他根本不再踏进训练室一步了。  
  
除了他知道维吉尔很享受一人独处之外----当他兄长纵身刺出优雅而致命的一击，在苍白皮肤下起伏的柔韧肌肉，因为专注而蹙起的眉梢----这一切都给但丁的身体带来了不怎么喜闻乐见的影响。  
好吧这其实也不算什么坏事，只是处在对打的当口不太方便罢了。但丁因为自己的身体背信弃义而落败了无数次----但还是挺值得的。战利品归胜者所有，维吉尔也拿到了他应有的报偿。即便最近他们疏远了很多。  
但丁有几次硬是说服维吉尔相信了那些来之过于轻易的胜利，但更多时候他都被断然回绝了。我在认真训练，没时间应付你那些小把戏。  
那些拒绝所造成的伤害比维吉尔想得要深得多，（还是说他哥根本不关心他怎么想？）从那时起但丁就不愿再去看他哥哥训练了。实际上他和维吉尔已经很久没有正常交流过，他哥似乎宁愿泡在训练里也不愿意和他好好说上几句话。  
不过，这并不是说明他们不上床了。实际上两天前维吉尔才刚刚把他操了一顿。可情况是这样的-----没有温柔的爱抚或耳鬓厮磨的缠绵话语，只有粗暴无情的冲撞。但丁在他哥哥身下浪荡而放肆地扭着腰臀，渴求着那双冷酷的手掌能给予一点点的抚慰触碰。  
   
但丁把一只手伸进宽松的睡裤里，握住自己的勃起来回蹭动。他把脑袋重重磕在柔软的床垫上，低低的呻吟回荡在唇齿间。妈的，他现在就想要那混蛋维吉尔。  
但丁撑开眼皮，再次在房间里搜寻起来，什么玩意儿都好，哪怕一点儿也行....片刻之后，他的目光落在了倚墙而立的，冰冷的阎魔刀身上。  
没心思去想维吉尔为什么脑子抽风把爱刀留在了自己触手可及的地方，但丁把手从胯下抽出来，颤颤巍巍地迈向了那把武士刀。他小心翼翼地把它拿在手中，心里隐隐期待着维吉尔能从哪个阴影里跳出来一刀捅死他，但目前为止一切顺利。  
他对于擅自使用维吉尔的宝贵物品感到有些内疚，但那稀薄的负罪感随即就稍纵即逝了。明明是维吉尔活该，谁让他把阎魔刀到处乱放，更别提还把但丁一个人留在屋子里为所欲为。  
   
但丁一屁股坐进旁边一把破旧的扶手椅里，把裤子扯了下去。他敞开身子把左腿大剌剌地挂上扶手，手指熟练地在阴茎根部揉弄摩擦着。但丁毫不遮掩地呻吟着，闭着眼睛仰靠在冰凉的皮椅上，嘴唇半张，阎魔刀被死死握在另一只手里。  
深吸了一口气，但丁勉强睁开眼睛把刀靠在右边扶手上，随后把两根手指伸进嘴里吮吸。他把拇指压在舌根上，逼出几声压抑的低喘，啧啧有声。阴茎在掌心热情地抽搐着，他舔吮得更加卖力了，最后把手指抽了出来，带出一截艳红的舌尖。来不及吞咽的唾液在嘴角划出一道色情的水痕，他颤抖着手往下滑过大腿曲线，湿漉漉地，一路探到臀缝中间。  
但丁战栗着，慢慢地把自己完全打开，温暖湿润的手指在穴口摸索试探着，为裹着冷却的唾液的指尖一次次地探入内里而不由自主地打着颤。他把一根手指慢慢伸进去，打着圈儿地按揉又紧又热的肉壁，试图使紧绷抽搐的肌肉放松一些。  
推进第二个指关节时但丁的呼吸猛地急促起来，穴肉紧紧吸咬着侵入的指头，他把手绕过跳动的阴茎去抚弄着柔软而肿胀的双球，随即脱力般重重跌回椅子里，几乎忘了怎么呼吸。  
几声呜咽逸出喉间，但丁用一根手指来来回回地地操着自己的穴，随后中指也加入进来，又因为轻微饱胀的不适感而咬紧了下唇。两根手指在紧致的肠道内剪动扩张着，直到指腹终于戳刺到了那危险的一点，霎时间天旋地转，但丁抑制不住从那两瓣性感的薄唇间发出淫荡又甜美的叫唤。  
他摊在椅子里喘息了一会儿，因为快感而不自知地咧着嘴，慢慢回过神来，但丁继续搅动扩张着内里，直到穴口已经软得可以了。他慢慢抽出那三根手指，火热的内里立刻收缩吞咽叫嚣着空虚，他闭着眼摸到阎魔刀的刀柄。  
   
但丁紧紧抓着那冰冷的金属，把身子蜷缩起来一点，好让刀柄抵上身后的入口。他享受着冷冰冰的钢铁紧贴在滚烫的皮肤上引起的战栗，微喘着再次试图放松自己。腰身扭动抽搐了几下，阎魔刀的刀柄终于被吞了进去。但丁又伸手撸了几把，拇指抹匀了阴茎顶端逸出的几滴前液，妈的，被阎魔刀捅的感觉还真是又痛又爽啊。  
恶魔猎人绷紧了胸膛，肌肉下意识地收缩排斥着侵入的外物，发出些半是愉悦半是痛苦的呻吟。那厚度简直是要从里而外撑满他，弄坏他，死死扼住他的呼吸，但老天啊，这感觉真是爽爆了。他想象埋在自己身体里的是他老哥而不是他粗大的刀柄，掌控着他，操到他神志不清。但丁猛地昂起头，濒死的鱼般竭力呼吸，露出苍白的脖颈和在空气中脆弱滑动的喉结。  
但丁用拇指在龟头上搓弄着打转，把肉乎乎的身子舒展的更开，手指握紧了正操着他刀柄。热量窜腾着烧上他的背脊，但丁气喘吁吁地放肆浪叫着，把刀柄捅的更深了些。  
他觉得自己的洞真的被那玩意儿撑到极限了，但他还是发着力，直到终于剑锷贴上了穴口。他慢慢抽插了几下，内壁迅速适应了填满的粗大的异物，疼痛逐渐消退，意乱情迷的快感潮水般涌遍全身。但丁随着抽插的频率一下下抚慰着自己翘起的阴茎，被汗水浸湿的头发贴在前额和脸颊上。过量的神经冲动让他绷紧了脚尖，抑制不住地放浪哭叫，用他哥哥的爱刀把自己操到失神。  
但丁把手盖在脸上，扭动腰胯迎合着深深嵌入肠道的坚硬刀柄，抽插得又快又狠，就快要迎来高潮。他淫荡地在窄小的椅子里胡乱蹭动着身体，后仰着头放肆地叫床，也不管会不会被人听见。（实际上他巴不得能被某人听见呢）  
但丁边插入边微微转动着刀柄，棱角碾磨过紧热的内壁的每一寸。他大开的双腿颤抖着，喉咙里发出一声哽咽的哭喊，整具身子轻轻抽搐了几下。  
手上动作不停，他无自知地一遍遍喊着维吉尔的名字，身体紧绷着蜷缩起来直到头抵上了肚子。随即眼前白光闪过，抽搐的肌肉让但丁一脚踹到了椅子腿，超载的快感瞬间湮没了意识。  
   
整个人彻底软在了椅子里，等到高潮的余韵终于从身上消退了些，但丁才慢慢地把剑柄从屁股里抽出来，看到柄上带了些血迹。温热的淫水一股股涌出大开的穴口，顺着大腿根部滑下去，但丁小心翼翼地合上酸痛的腿，蹑手蹑脚地走到浴室，把自己和阎魔刀清理干净。  
他套上裤子，叹了口气，回到主屋里，却察觉到空气里陡然生出的一丝异常。那感觉如同静电般令人如芒在背，而且带着怒气------但丁僵硬地往门口瞥了一眼，证实了他心头的恐惧。  
   
维吉尔正倚在门口，光着膀子，松松垮垮的睡裤堪堪挂在臀部，双臂交叉好整以暇地盯着但丁。那眼神里毫不遮掩的侵略性让但丁本能地战栗，又让他不禁下腹发热。他感到自己难得的脸红了，因为羞耻，也因为勃发的性欲。维吉尔一直在看吗？他看见他....？这个危险的可能性让但丁既难为情又不由自主地兴奋起来。随即，他意识到自己手里还攥着阎魔刀，于是赶紧把它往背后藏了藏。  
“嘿Verg...”但丁勉强扯出个笑来，“哪股风把你吹来了....？”  
“这也是我的卧室。”维吉尔无动于衷地指出，目光从胞弟绯红的脸颊上掠过，落在他背后的手臂上。  
  
维吉尔一眼就能看出来但丁高潮过，他的脸在刚被操完之后总是带着那种红晕，眼睛闪闪发亮，头发乱糟糟的，更别提还在微微低喘着，嘴唇也比平时红得更鲜艳诱人，在缠绵而迫切的淫欲中开开合合。  
“但丁，你拿着我的刀做什么？”  
“我想把它磨亮点儿....”  
但丁说得毫无底气，听来甚至有点可怜兮兮的哀求意味。他真的不知道维吉尔对此会作何反应....有一个片刻，但丁极其迫切地希望维吉尔能狠狠惩罚他，那念头叫他渴盼得近乎痴狂。不过看当下的情形，他哥哥很可能只会把他痛揍一顿了事。  
维吉尔冲弟弟扬起眉梢，嘴角浮过一抹不怀好意的笑容。“我想，咱们该好好谈谈了，关于你什么时候才能动我的东西。”他从门框边直起身子，穿过房间，走向他。  
兄长脸上的神情让但丁呆在了原地，胆战心惊着，只祈求他们不要再次大打出手。他打心底不想要这种战斗。  
维吉尔终于走到了他面前，欺身压上使他们赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，左手插进但丁象牙色的头发中，揽过弟弟的头，俯身耳语，声音喑哑低沉。  
“我觉得，你至少应该给我道个歉。”  
   
   
 


End file.
